


Caught in a landslide

by KendraPendragon



Series: My tumblr writing [34]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, khanolly, they bicker, they make up, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraPendragon/pseuds/KendraPendragon
Summary: After being kidnapped by Khan, Molly explores the first planet with him and his crew...and gets caught in a landslide.Khan jumps after her.





	Caught in a landslide

“I just did some calculations, and I’ve been able to determine that you’re full of shit.”

Those words were still echoing through his head while he looked into the cracking fire.

What a day it had been.

A couple of hours ago he had been with his team of eight somewhere up the mountain, deep in the thick jungle. Now there was a big hole gaping in the green and purple crowns, the destruction of the landslide having carved a deep cut into the mountain. Khan still couldn’t believe that they had survived that. They had been in the midst of it, or better said the unresponsive doctor sitting across from him had. She had spat those words at him, once again disagreeing with his plan for their excursion through the jungle, and then the earth beneath her feet had given in and Dr. Molly Hooper was gone.

Khan tore his eyes away from the mountain and looked back into the fire. The fresh memory  caused his chest to hurt. He could still hear her scream. Just one second. Then it had stopped abruptly, the earth burying her. That’s when time had stopped for him. That’s when he had felt this searing pain in his entire body; the icy grip of loss.

He had jumped after her.

 

It had been an impulsive and unwise decision. It had been foolish.  _He_  had been foolish. Part of him still wanted to punch himself for this reckless, stupid act of desperation.

Khan knew very well that it would have been logical to let her go. Risking his life for her, who refused even after two years to take his orders or consider herself a part of the crew, had been illogical and unpractical. Now his crew would waste hours, maybe days to find them. They had both lost their communicators; his crew was blind.

The longer he pondered on this, the angrier he got. It was all her fault, being disobedient and so goddamn stubborn.

Gah, he should just leave her here at the beach. Now he had to carry that harpy all the way back to the Vengeance, her being in no physical condition to meet his abilities.

Khan let out a frustrated sigh.

“I can’t believe you jumped after me.”

Khan’s eyes darted up. She was looking at him for a change, the light of the fire dancing in her brown eyes.

Ignoring the tingling sensation in his chest he looked away again, clenching his jaw in order to prevent him to answer her. Talking to this woman had only caused him frustration and anger, and he had enough of it.

He felt her eyes on him.

He kept ignoring her.

His jaw was twitching impatiently.

When he remained silent, Molly let out a sigh and sank against the big black rock in her back, trying to get comfortable. His eyes were on her the second she winced. He had had to pop her shoulder back in and she had some bruised ribs, but lucky enough no broken bones. Judging from her pained face and her relentless shifting, he made an attempt to stand up.

“I’m fine”, she hurried to say as she saw.

“Of course you are”, he replied icily and sat back down.

“I appreciate the offer, though.”

Khan didn’t reply. He was back to staring into the fire.

She sighed and slung her arms around herself, the torn shirt gushing out dust. Her hair was full of it, the ponytail lying loosely on her shoulder, strands hanging out. The dirt was on her face as well. That one brown spot on the tip of her nose was fuelling his frustration.

He didn’t look much better, though. The left leg of his trousers had been ripped apart during the slide as well as his shirt, there was a huge rip right across his chest.

Khan ignored it and began planning the best way for their ascend tomorrow. 

“Nope, can’t stand this.”

Doctor Hooper startled Khan out of his thoughts. She pulled up her shirt and peeled the algae which were meant as a cooling pack, off her side.

“It’s not cold enough. I need to get in the water.”

When she made an attempt to rise on her own, he gritted his teeth. Swallowing down his pride once again (how many times had he already done that for this woman?), he stood up and carefully put his arms around her.

Her hand took his and she winced as she pushed herself off the ground.

“Thank you.”

He looked down at her with a risen brow.

“Yes, I know that word”, the doctor snapped.

Together they slowly walked to the water glowing purple in the light of the three moons.

“Help me get out of my clothes…please.”

He froze.

“You can go in the water with your clothes on.”

“No, the weight will only increase the pain. Don’t worry, I’m not embarrassed.”

Khan gritted his teeth.

She tilted her head.

“Are…you embarrassed?”

He recognized the teasing tone in her voice. It’s an old friend of his.

Khan pulled at the shirt a little too roughly.

“Ouch! God, what have I done now? You’re always so sensitive.”

Khan puffed out some air. His big hands curled into the fabric of her shirt. He wanted to tear this bloody thing apart.

But no. He was in control. She just wanted him to snap. But he wouldn’t.

So, as carefully as possible, Khan helped the petite woman out of her shirt. His eyes only glanced at her breasts. Small, perky, rosy nipples.

He gulped and let the shirt fall through his fingers. With growing agitation he watched her undo her belt and unzip her trousers. She let them fall down her legs.

Khan felt like he was punched in the gut.

“I see you have an aversion against underwear”, he couldn’t help but comment, the sight of her dark triangle burning itself into his mind.

“In case you haven’t noticed, it’s bloody hot on this planet. And since you are a man you have no idea how it feels to wear a bra when you’re sweating like a pig, so shut up and help me step out of my trousers.”

A very naked Molly Hooper grabbed his arm and leaned against him as she stepped out of said trousers.

He should just let her fall.

Why didn’t he?  
The doctor winced and cursed under her breath.

Right.

She needed him.

With an inward sigh, and making sure she had a secure stand, he took off his clothes, as well.

“What pain are you in that you have to take off your clothes?” came the dry comment from the doctor.

“My pain, Doctor Hooper, is you.”

“How poetical.”

“There is nothing poetic about it. You’re just annoying.”

“Well, if you hadn’t kidnapped me two years ago-“

“Let’s not have this discussion again”, he interrupted her loudly and pulled at her arm.

She stumbled against him and let out a pitiful yelp.

His arms were around her in an instant, pulling her against his chest.

It was pure instinct.

It’s what he had done as soon as he had gotten a hold on her sliding down the mountain; he had wrapped himself around her, shielding her from the rocks and branches that were tumbling down on them. And she had clung to him, just like she did now, the difference being that she was gazing up at him with her damned brown eyes.

Khan had to fight the urge to push her away when he felt the heat and the softness of her breasts. Instead he put his hands on her shoulders and carefully turned her around.

For once, the doctor remained silent. She just took his arm and let him guide her into the water.

When the cool water were up to their shoulders, Molly let out a long sigh.

“Gosh, that feels so good. Can you hold me? I want to dip my head under water.”

He nodded. Before he could act, though, she closed her hands around his lower arms and disappeared below the surface. Her flowing hair tickled his chest and Khan’s thought drifted to a scenario where there was no water, no bruises, just her kneeling in front of him, pleasuring him with her mouth.

Captain Khan Noonien Singh was appalled by this highly inappropriate thought.

Heat rose in his cheeks.

Silently begging for control, he stared up at the moons, trying his best to ignore her tickling hair and her hands kneading his arms.

The doctor puffed out some air when she broke through the surface.

“Oh, that was fantastic. You should try it.”

He did. Just because he couldn’t bear to look at her. While he was gone, Molly held on to his hand.

Khan tried to slow down his heartbeat. He failed.

Neither did he pull his hand away.

He wove through his dirty hair with his free hand and rubbed his face before he straightened.

Molly’s smile greeted him.

“It’s good, isn’t it?”

“Yes.”

“My ribs feel a lot better, too. I think I’ll stay in here for a while. But you can go back, if you like, I’m having a pretty solid stand here.”

“So now that you don’t need me anymore you push me away again.”

“What? No, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“You  _always_  mean it like that.”

“I just don’t want to bother you.”

“That would be new.”

The doctor looked away and let go of his hand.

“If you want to be an arse, just go”, she snapped. 

“Oh, I’m the arse? That’s rich.”

“Leave me alone.”

The doctor attempted to swim away.

“For the past two years you disobeyed me, you insulted me in front of my crew and you tried to sabotage my ship two times, and I’m the arse?!”

“Three times, actually.”

Khan gritted his teeth.

“I have been patient with you, Doctor Hooper. I accepted and understood your rage. Yes, I abducted you because I needed you to revive my crew. But that was two bloody years ago!”

Her head spun around.

“Two years in which you could have let me go but didn’t!”

“How were you supposed to go back on your own? We’ve left Federation space a long time ago!”

“You could have given me a shuttle!”

“And send you to your death? We didn’t know what’s out there. You could have easily been killed…or killed yourself, you with your thick head!”

“Fuck you!”

With a growl and two big steps he had caught up with her. He grabbed her arm, ignoring her yelp.

“You will apologize, or I will add a few more bruised ribs to your collection”, he snarled angrily.

“Go ahead then.”

They glared at each other. Khan’s jaw clenched.

When he didn’t do it, a triumphant smile spread on her thin lips.

  
That blasted grin pushed him over the edge.

  
With another growl he grabbed her and crushed his lips to hers. Her fingers clawed into his chest and he swallowed her outcry with a deep, hungry kiss.

God, he was so hungry for her. It was overwhelming. Painful. So bloody painful. For two years he had suffered.   
She deserved the pain his tight hold caused her. She wasn’t to enjoy this kiss.

…But neither could he.

Her lips felt hot and wet. Her taste was intoxicating. But it was not what he wanted.

This realization hurt even more.

Khan let go of her from one second to another and stalked out of the water, his mind and hormones raging inside of him.

Having reached the shore he put on his dirty clothes with his back to her and sat down by the fire.

To hell with her, he thought, his hands trembling with frustration and anger.

 

 ~oOo~

 

The fire had long gone out. They were lying in the sand, the moons basking them in a soft, purple light.

The doctor was back to lying against the big stone, apparently sound asleep. She had been completely out of breath when she had come back. Khan tried not to think of how painful it must have been for her to get dressed and walk on her own, but it was the only thing he could do since she sank to her knees, letting out a small whimper. She had leaned back and turned her head away from him, soon falling asleep.

He hated himself for feeling guilty. There was a voice inside his mind that was condemning him for leaving her alone, for letting her suffer. She was just human. She didn’t have his tolerance for pain, nor the ability to heal fast. She would suffer for days. It was punishment enough, he didn’t have to increase the pain.

Damn his temper. Damn his lack of control.

   
“I’m sorry.”

  
The words came sudden and so unexpected he flinched.

“About what?” he asked, surprised at the smoothness of his tone.

“Everything, really. Mostly for the insults. You didn’t deserve half of them.”

“Is the pain making you delusional?”

She giggled.

Khan closed his eyes.

Such a lovely sound. He heard it so rarely, yet it was one of the most precious sounds in the entire galaxy.

“No. I’ve just been thinking. Some things you said did make sense.”

“Only you can manage to include an insult into an apology.”

“Thanks.”

“I didn’t mean it as a compliment, Doctor.”

She didn’t retort, which disappointed him.

There was silence again, just the waves reaching shore being the only sound for a while.

Khan looked up at the sky.

“You said ‘Molly’.”

Khan frowned. Never in his life had he called her by her first name. Maybe the pain really had an effect on her.

“When I was falling. You shouted my name and jumped after me.”

His heart skipped a beat. Memories flashed up in his mind. Memories he didn’t want to have.

“Let’s put it in the past, Doctor.”

She sniffed.

“Don’t you want me to thank you for saving my life?”

Her voice was trembling. A knot formed in his throat. He could deal with a lot of things, but if she started crying now…he didn’t know what to do.

“No.”

“Why not?”

Khan clenched his jaw.

“The thought of you being friendly and grateful all of a sudden would be too great a shock for my mind.”

Again, that soft little laugh.

“I thought nothing could shake the great mind of an Augment.”

The tone of her voice suggested that it was meant as a joke, but Khan was thrown back three years ago.

“That’s what I thought, but then I was faced with losing everyone I held dear…”

His voice faded out and he closed his eyes.

The face of Admiral Marcus was in front of him, his evil grin and his cold eyes. Every threat he had spoken echoed within him and he remembered the fear, this devastating fear that the people he loved would die if he failed.

“Did you ever tell them what you went through?”

The tenderness in her voice felt like silk caressing his face.

“There is no point in that. They would have done the same for me.”

“I know. I’ve never met a crew like yours. I can feel the deep bond that is connecting you. It makes me wonder what you’ve gone through.”

“We were created in a world darker than you can imagine, Doctor. We were soldiers in a war that was about to wipe out humanity.”

“Yes, so you took over this world and began a reign of terror.”

“Have you seen terror on my ship? Do I rule with a cruel hand?”

He couldn’t help the sharp tone.

“Winners write history, Doctor. I have read the records. They’re false.”

“Okay.”

His tone must have scared her off. She hardly ever backed down.

Suddenly, it was very important to him that she knew the truth.

“We were designed to be leaders, to improve humanity. So we did. We were strict, but we were just. We wiped out hunger in the countries we ruled. Our population increased fast. Of course this woke envy and fear. The rest of the world wanted to benefit from our success without paying the price.”

“Which was?”

“Structure. Rules. Renouncement. Fairness. Compassion.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Because you have grown up in such a world. In mine, humans weren’t more than greedy animals.”

“I see.”

Khan let out a breath.  
“I haven’t thought about that life in a long while.”

“I’m sorry if I brought back bad memories.”

He couldn’t help the amused smile.

“Two apologies in one night? I’m expecting an assault at every moment, Dr. Hooper.”

Ah, this laugh. It chased the bad memories away.

“Don’t worry. I’m in no state to be a danger to you.”

“You’re always a danger.”

“Because of the kiss?”

The light mood was gone. Of course she would ruin it. It was in her nature to provoke him.

“I’d rather leave this topic unexplored.”

“Why?”

His jaw clenched.

“Sleep, Doctor. You have a long day ahead of you.”

Molly let out a sigh.

“You see,” she said, suppressing a moan as she lifted herself up, “you say you’re the smartest man, but in moments like this I can’t believe it’s true.”

He glanced to the side, saw her struggling to get on her feet.

“A truly smart man would have realized that this kiss might be the root of our problem.”

She was coming towards him. His heart beat faster, still he remained in his relaxed position on his back, both hands behind his head.

“The root of our problem is that you can’t forgive me that I took you away from Earth.”

He sounded bored. Good. He didn’t want her to know that he had been pondering this very topic for a very long time.

“That’s what I thought, as well. But I stopped my attempts to flee within the first year of my abduction. This should have been a hint for you.”

“A hint for what?”

She had reached him now and, pressing one arm to her side, she slowly knelt down beside him, pressing her free hand onto his chest when pain shot through her. Khan’s heart skipped a beat, but didn’t move.

“That I didn’t want to leave anymore.”

Their eyes met in the dark. Khan frowned. He really did not understand what she was talking about.

“You don’t have to feel too bad, though. I missed some signs, as well. For example how often you called me up to the bridge or came down to the med bay. I thought you wanted to gloat, wanted to remind me that I was your prisoner.”

Her hand was still on his chest. The fingertips began to caress the skin that was exposed due to the rip in his shirt.

Khan gulped. The way his body reacted to her touch made him feel light-headed. 

What the heck was going on?

“But now I’m thinking you just wanted to see me. And I came because I wanted to see you.”

Wait, what?

“I’ve always felt this magnetic pull towards you…”

Khan’s eyes widened in disbelief.

“Even back on the Enterprise. It was one more reason why I so desperately tried to hate you. I knew if I didn’t fight you with all I had I’d be hopelessly in love with you within a month and what kind of person would that make me, love the man who killed in cold blood?”

His ears were ringing. His heart was pounding so hard against his chest he was certain she could feel it.

“But now I know it wasn’t in cold blood. You wanted to save your crew. Now I know that you’re a man who will do anything for the people you love. You’d even be foolish enough to jump into a landslide.”

His lips parted. Her eyes shone with a tenderness that stole his breath away. They filled with tears.

“You didn’t hesitate. You just jumped and saved me. You bloody idiot.”

For a second he was totally confused why she was insulting him again, and in the next his head was spinning from the kiss she planted on him.

And he was still lying there with his hands behind his head.

He really was a bloody idiot.

In an instant he rectified his foolishness and cupped the sides of her face with his hands. Of course he kissed her back, countless of butterflies dancing in his belly as he tasted and felt his beautiful doctor.

“Molly”, did he breathe against her lips as he carefully turned them around.

“Khan”, she whispered with the same eagerness.

As she slung her arms around his neck and stroke his tongue with hers, Khan mentally kicked himself for not giving in and snogging her sooner.

All this wasted time…

But not a minute more!

 

 ~oOo~

 

 “Don’t you think we should tell them we found them?” Amrita asked as she and her comrade watched the feed from the probe, the installed camera currently filming two pairs of feet, one pair facing up, the other down, the rest of the clearly human bodies shielded from view by a makeshift tent made out of palm-leaves and sticks. When there was a light giggle and a deep chuckle heard, both Augments smiled.

“Nah. Give them a couple more days. That sexual tension has built up for two years. Let them get it out of their systems.”

“Shouldn’t we at least send a probe with some food, medicine and clothes?”

“Clothes?” Lance chuckled. “Does it look like as if they’re in need of clothing?”

“Well…”

More giggling, then the two pairs of feet swapped positions. Then the smaller feet disappeared completely.

“Yeah, okay, fine. They don’t need anything. But keep an eye on them. In this hormonal state they might miss a wild animal or something.”

“I bet the little doctor is the only wild animal Khan has to worry about at the moment.”

Amrita let out a sound of disgust and slapped Lance’s shoulder.

Lance only grinned.

Amrita rolled her eyes and left, the deep chuckle of her Captain following her outside. She smiled. Life would be better now that he and the doctor were united. They certainly had suffered long enough.

 …Although watching them fight like an old married couple sure had been fun.


End file.
